Random Events
Random Events are encounters and short missions which spawn randomly throughout the San Andreas Map in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Random events often allow the player to make a dynamic choice and decide whether to help or hinder a bystander. There are a total of 57 random events in GTA V (60 in the enhanced version), and completing any 14 of these contribute towards 100% Completion. They start to become available after the mission Complications, Pulling Favors or A Starlet in Vinewood. The type of encounter is often determined by the color of the dot that appears on the map. A light blue dot indicates a non-hostile encounter, a red indicates a hostile, while a flashing blue/red dot indicates the player can choose to help or hinder them. Of course, depending on the encounter and the player's actions, the color of the icon may change. Attacking the person will change it to red, and attacking the other person will change the icon to light blue. Many events will repeat throughout the game at random, though some events, such as those that lead to named event characters (like the Hitcher missions) or the Altruist Cult shootout will only appear once and will not respawn when completed. Events that do repeat include robberies, cop chases, shootouts, muggings, and others. Certain types of encounters cannot be completed more than once per week. This is particularly true for the Security Vans, the Border Patrols, the Abandoned Vehicles, and some other event types. In the case the player has completed an event of a certain type, i.e. Security Vans, they will have to wait for 6-7 in-game days to pass before they can encounter more Security Vans. Events Abandoned Vehicles Arrests ATM Robberies *''Note:'' Unlike the other random events, this event will continue to spawn around the map even after being completed, allowing the player to complete it multiple times. However, it only needs to be completed once, to count for the 57/60 random events. Bike Thief City *''Note:'' This an easy way to make money as Michael or Franklin before The Jewel Store Job. Can be done after "Pulling Favors" but the email won't appear until after Friend Request. Border Patrols Burial *''Note:'' If playing as Trevor, he can take the woman to the Altruist Cult instead, but will only receive $1,000. Bus Tour *''Note:'' Although listed as a random event, the tour is shown on the map with a unique icon that resembles a Tour Bus and appears regularly. It also appears from a greater distance than the usual blue or red dots. The tour is usually available during daytime hours, though once under way it will often continue well into the evening. It can be undertaken as many times as the player wishes, though there's a small fee for taking the tour. Car Theft *''Note:'' Regardless of the option taken (between taking the vehicle or returning it) the outcome is the same. The woman will respond differently in the email she sends the player, depending on the choice. Therefore, the player can take the vehicle and earn a new suit but will not earn +5 driving skill. Chase Thieves City Chase Thieves Country Crash Rescue *''Note:'' This random event can only be done after The Jewel Store Job mission. Construction Accident Countryside Gang Fight Countryside Robbery *''Note 1:'' There's a way of getting infinite money using this random event. First, wait for one or both of the robbers to die in the shootout, then grab just one of the briefcases and get out of the area. If done right, the player will get $5,000 and no wanted level. The random event will not be completed, meaning that he will spawn again, and as such, can be repeated indefinitely as long as the player does not get involved with the shootout, and does not grab both briefcases. *''Note 2:'' Picking up two briefcases will not trigger any wanted level but the player would be warned by one of the officers. The player will immediately get a two-star wanted level if he tries to steal the getaway vehicle of the criminals. Deal Gone Wrong *''Note 1:'' If the player leaves on foot, the group of criminals do not appear. *''Note 2:'' There's a way of getting infinite money using this random event. Once the briefcase is picked up, invest all of the money on the stock market. Then get killed by the pursuing gang; the investment will be retained and the random event will not be completed, allowing it to be repeated again later. Domestic *''Note:'' If playing as Trevor, he can take the man to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. However, this is not recommended as the player will permanently lose out on having Castro Lagano as a golf opponent. Drug Shootout *''Note 1:'' Despite originally being on a weekly cool-down, due to a patch that was released to solve a bug regarding money suitcases in general, this event is no longer re-playable, and will only spawn one time. After it is completed, it will not spawn again. *''Note 2:'' On approach, this random event will be marked on the map by way of a marijuana-leaf-icon, as opposed to the usual blue-dot-icon. Drunk Drivers *''Note 1:'' If playing as Trevor, the player can take both the man and the couple to the Altruist Cult (but not at the same time as they're two separate events) instead and receive $1,000 for each of them. (The drunk couple also counts as if two people were brought to the cult, which means $2,000 will be paid out). *''Note 2:'' If playing as Franklin he'll break the fourth wall and tell the player "See, kids, this why you shouldn't get wasted." Escape Paparazzi *''Note:'' If playing as Trevor, he can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. Gang Intimidation *''Note 1:'' If the player shoots the girl as well, the player receives a wanted star. *''Note 2:'' If the player reaches the girl while armed, she will run away, and the event will not be completed. Getaway Driver *''Note 1:'' If playing as Trevor, he can take the pair to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. (the robbers also count as if two people were brought to the cult). *''Note 2:'' If the player shows up in a police car or with a wanted level, the robbers will exclaim "It's the boys in blue!" and run away. *''Note 3:'' Heist crew member Patrick McReary is rendered permanently unavailable if the crooks are killed or taken to the Altruist Cult. Hitch Lifts *''Note 1:'' If playing as Trevor, he can take the three last characters to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. *''Note 2:'' In order to benefit from the Tinkle stock tip, the player should ideally have already invested all available funds into Tinkle before picking up the Ineseno Road hitcher. Tinkle stocks sit at around $4.80 per share in single player until the event is completed and increases to $6.25 immediately afterward. If the player wait a few times, the stock may go up to around $6.40; selling at this price yields the most profit. *''Note 3:'' If Trevor takes Ursula to the Altruist Cult, the player will permanently miss out on having her as a Booty Call option. **If Trevor takes Ursula to the Altruist Cult, they can still have her as a booty call by manually dialing her phone number, and meeting her for a booty call. This works for both Trevor and Franklin. Luring Girl Into Alley Mugging Prisoner Lifts Rogue Altruists Shop Robberies *''Note:'' This is an easy way to make money as Michael or Franklin before The Jewel Store Job. Simeon Yetarian *''Note:'' This event can only be done between Friend Request and The Jewel Store Job. Snatched *''Note:'' If playing as Trevor, he can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. Sport Bike Thief Stag Do Running Man Security Vans Security vans can be found throughout Los Santos, either in static locations or on the roads. They will reappear throughout the game at random for all characters. Altruist Cult Shootout *''Note 1:'' This event is unable to be completed if the player runs out of victims to deliver. *''Note 2:'' Aside from the money, the camp also has an RPG that respawns every few minutes. Sticking around after killing the cultists is a good way to obtain an RPG early in the game, and build up a cache of otherwise-expensive ammo. *''Note 3:'' This random event does not count for the 57/60. Exclusive Events for Players Returning to Enhanced Edition Random Events that are exclusive to returning players on the Enhanced Versions Duel *''Note 1:'' This random event can only be done after the mission Pulling Favors. *''Note 2:'' If The player decides not to take the car the first or the second time the event appears, the event will very rarely spawn back. To fix this, replay Pulling Favors, then hopefully the event should spawn in, if not then replay it again or replay Mr. Philips. Sea Plane *''Note:'' This random event can only be done after the mission Nervous Ron. Monkey Mosaic *''Note 1:'' This random event can only be done after all the 50 monkey mosaics have been photographed (see Monkey Mosaics for more information). *''Note 2:'' Purchase all three garages, to increase the chances for the random event to spawn. Videos File:GTA_5_PC_-_All_Random_Events File:GTA_5_PC_-_Altruist_Cult_Shootout_Altruist_Acolyte_Achievement_Trophy File:GTA_5_-_How_to_unlock_the_Duke_O%27_Death_PS4_%26_Xbox_One File:GTA_5_-_How_to_unlock_the_Dodo_Seaplane_PS4_%26_Xbox_One File:GTA_5_-_Monkey_Mosaics_Location_Guide_(Go_Go_Monkey_Blista)_PS4_%26_Xbox_One Trivia *An internet article from Daily Rag after the mission Complications, says that there's a wave of ATM robberies happening in Los Santos and that people should be careful while they are approaching any ATM machine. This is a reference to the ATM Robberies random event, that keep spawning in the map even after the player completed one of them. *Certain events, such as the Altruist Camp event and the Simeon Yetarian event, will not appear in the map for the player, as these can be easily missed, thus rendered impossible to engage in events that will not appear before and after. *The 'Duel' random event may be a reference to the by . The movie is about a driver getting harassed by another driver in a truck similar to the Phantom. *The 'Deal Gone Wrong' event is possibly a reference to the movie , which has a similar scene involving dead gang members and a money briefcase. Navigation }}de:Zufallsereignisse es:Eventos aleatorios de Grand Theft Auto V hu:Véletlenszerű események pl:Przypadkowe zdarzenie w GTA V ru:Случайные события в GTA V Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Random Encounters